The Mysterious Brothers
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: John and Alan are working undercover, training at NASA headquaters. What will Alan do when memories of the past repeat again? Will he be able to save his brother? - Just a one shot I wrote at school the other day. Enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds!


_Hey Everyone. This is just a simple one shot that I wrote in English class the other day. Hope you like it. _

* * *

"John! John are you there? Are you alive? What happened?!" Alan yelled over the line.  
John was unable to answer his brothers calls, as he lay unconscious on the floor of NASA's International Space Station.

"Alan Adams?!"  
"Here sir." Alan replied as he saluted his commander.  
"Go to the emergency shuttle with Mr. Hackenbacker and get to John ASAP!"  
"Yes commander sir!"

* * *

(flashback)

**"Hey Alan. I can't wait to see you again. We will finally get to work together up here."**  
**"Yes Johnny I know! Then soon after this mission we will be back working for dad. Uh-o Commander Smith is coming. Catch you later."**  
**"See you soon Allie."**  
**"Bye Johnny. Don't go and die on me." John cut the line on his wristwatch and smiled.**

_**'Oh how I love space. I love studying the stars and looking down at earth. What a spectacular site it is! Now I have a date with the Columbus Module. Better get going!'**_

**John started his routine checks when BANG! John screamed as he flew across the station slamming against the back wall. Once everything settled, John started to slowly crawl towards his command chair and pulling himself into it. He then called Alan, pressing his panic button on his watch.**

**"What's wrong? Are you ok John?"**  
**"No Allie." John whispered. "I'm stuck on this damn station. The Unity Node exploded. You have to get me out of here!"**

**Alan gasped. ****_'He never talks about his station like that. This is an emergency because I normally have to drag John off the station. I need to get to him fast. The oxygen is no doubt pouring out of the station._**** "John stay online. I am coming to get you. I have to speak to the Commander. Just stay calm."**

**"Yes Alan."**

**"COMMANDER SMITH! We have an emergency. John has just informed me that the Unity Node explodes and the oxygen is pouring out. We need to get him."**  
**"Yes Alan, I will organize th-" Commander Smith was cut off by a tremendous bang that came from Alan's phone. OR was it his watch?**

**"I am getting Mr. Hackenbacker. Excuse me." As soon as the commander left Alan raised his wrist and pushed the hidden blue button. He jumped out of his skin when he saw the image before him.**

**"John!..."**

(End of flashback)

* * *

_'Just 5 more minutes Alan. Come on. Stay put. Stay calm. John needs me. I have to save him.'_

"Er.. Alan, we have a major problem. The International Space Station is heading for reentry. What is the plan?" asked Fermat Hackenbacker.

Alan sucked in a quick sharp breath with memories of the past flooding back to him. "I will fly under the station and steer it away from earth -"  
"While I hack in and bring it back online? It shouldn't be that hard... After all it is just a repeat of what happened all those years ago..."

Alan skillfully flew the space shuttle under the station and pushed it away from earth. It was no easy task.

"It worked! The station is back online. How do we get John off the station?"  
"Just leave it to me Ferm."  
"Roger."

_'Ok. Helmet. Check. Space suit. Check. Line. Check. Here I go...'_

It wasn't long before Alan found John. "John!"  
John made no visible response. Alan quickly slid a helmet over his head and started to carry John back to the awaiting shuttle.

_'Argh! My head hurts. My whole body hurts. Huh? What happened to me? No, no ,no. How was that possible? Hmm.. I was waiting for Alan to reappear when BANG! I slammed against my control desk. Again. I lay still. I could smell smoke. I could hear a beeping noise telling me that oxygen was being lost at an abnormal rate. I felt pain, guilt, anger that took over my body. I was frightened and scared. Wait. Someone called my name? I can feel a strong set of arms envelope around me. It's Alan. I fell safe. Safe from destruction.'_

* * *

"Tra- Adams to Hackenbacker."  
"Hackenbacker to Adams. Careful Alan or you will blow your cover!"  
"Aboard space craft. Set course for earth and leave immediately."  
"FAB." They all felt relieved when the retros fired.

* * *

John swam though a thick dark fog that clouded his mind. He was battling his way to consciousness. He let out a loud moody groan before snapping his aqua blue eyes open.

"John?" asked a familiar voice.  
"Alan? What... Where?" John asked quietly.  
"Shush John. I rescued you from space after the second missile hit you."  
"Thanks.. Allie.." John replied before pulling Alan into a brotherly hug. Alan returned the embrace, thinking about their next visit to space.

In a few months, they would return to space. But not with NASA though. With another organization that saves the lives of many people every day. Not to mention that they were about to reunite with their brothers Scott, Virgil and Gordon Tracy.

_*Authors Note: For the Tracy's privacy and protection, they have asked me to not leak any information on their closely guarded secret.*_

* * *

_Well that concludes my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Thank you. _


End file.
